1
by Tan-Tan-Tanzanite
Summary: UA, lycée, C.E 120 (environ). G.G.A ne pourra assurer les cours cette année. Dearka et Yzak se retrouvent alors à HHS, complètement perdus.


**Déraciné**

C'était le mot. C'était celui-ci et pas un autre. Ce n'était que « déraciné » et rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas « arraché » ni « enlevé ». Ce n'était pas « déterré » non plus. Aucun autre mot ne faisait l'affaire. C'était « déraciné » et puis c'est tout, point.

Ce mot englobait la totalité de nos sentiments face à cette « situation de transition » comme se plaisait notre ex-lycée à l'appeler. Pour nous, ce n'était pas plaisant. Georges Glenn Aprilius n'aurait pas dû inopinément fermer. Ni nous jeter dans le lycée le plus proche. Nous faisions partie de l'élite, nous étions l'élite. Et on ne jette pas l'élite comme ça, d'une pichenette et de portes closes.

« Déraciné » était le mot car nous n'avions connu que Georges Glenn Aprilius. Nous étions l'élite de la maternelle, de l'école primaire, du collège, du lycée... Et ce jusqu'au doctorat. L'élite se doit de faire un doctorat, c'est comme ça.

L'élite.

Parmi nos comparses, certains étaient bien loin d'un tel titre.

L'élite de Georges Glenn Aprilius, ce n'était que les fils et filles des grands politiques, industriels, ingénieurs et autres docteurs. De ceux qui ont un salaire immense pour soudoyer l'école et faire passer leur gamin dans la boîte à prestige. C'était Georges Glenn Aprilius. Et ça le resterait, nouveau bâtiment ou non.

Dearka et moi ne faisions pas parti de ces petits profiteurs. Nous travaillions vraiment, par amour du mérite et satisfaction.

Nous étions en tête du classement, lui cinquième et moi éternel second. Les enseignants nous adoraient, les petites nouvelles nous adulaient, personne ne nous arrivait à la cheville. C'était le duo de choc, c'était la paire que tout le monde connaissait, c'était les deux bons vieux potes.

Nous sommes toujours les deux bons vieux potes.

Et c'est tout.

À Héliopolis High School, nous ne représentions rien.

Rien de rien. Nada. Zéro.

Nous n'étions plus l'élite.

Enfin si, mais plus la même.

Les autres ne nous aimaient pas. Ne nous respectaient pas. Pire. Nous méprisaient.

Étant fils de membres du conseil suprême de PLANTs nous avions l'habitude de la jalousie, du mépris, des critiques et autre répliques cinglantes à notre sujet. On nous disait gays et impuissants à la fois, matant sans cesse du porno et finir déçu parce que non, on ne bande pas.

La bonne blague.

On nous disait radins et sans cœur, racistes et sexistes. On nous posait énormément d'étiquettes sur le front. À la fin, nous ne savions même plus quel était la première, qu'est-ce qui était nouveau et quelles étaient les redites. Nous avions appris à ne plus compter et à oublier. Mais ceci c'était dans un certain cadre, G.G.A.

Tout le monde nous connaissait là-bas et on connaissait tout de là-bas. De la cantine au grenier en passant par les toilettes des filles. Ici, nous ne savions rien. On ne savait pas comment canaliser la colère de ce prof ou obtenir les faveurs de celui-ci ou bien qui était le gros matheux ou celle qui nous dispenserait des cours d'anatomie comparés.

Nous n'avions pas d'amis non plus. Personne ne parlait, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à nous. C'était comme si on avait passé un voile sur nos visage. C'était surtout ça, notre déracinement. Et bizarrement, ça faisait mal.

— Oy, Yzaak. Bouge ton derche, on a histoire dans vingt minutes.

— Cite moi une bonne raison pour me lever avec autant d'avance ?

— J'ai oublié la salle.

Une vrai bande de touristes.

Ils devaient avoir pitié, les autres.

Mais c'était ça quand on était déracinés. On avait perdu nos repères, aussi bien temporels que spatiaux. On avait perdu notre réputation, nos liens, notre vie sociale. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble, mais traînions toujours avec d'autres fils à papa. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'être asociales.

Heureusement pour nous, tout ceux de G.G.A n'avaient pas fait le transfert à Héliopolis High School. Certains étaient directement partis pour un autre Georges Glenn, selon leur PLANT d'origine. Seul un petit groupe n'avait pas encore fait la démarche. Je faisais parti de ce petit groupe et je n'avais pas envie de faire la démarche. H.H.S était le seul lycée potable d'Aprilius qui acceptait les Georgies -je déteste particulièrement ce surnom- mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à supporter cette ambiance de dégoût méprisant. Il faut savoir qu'à G.G.A. il n'y a que des Coordinateurs et je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur le pourquoi du comment. Et ça, en plus du soudoiement, c'était comme la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et qui nous donnait le droit au regards fixes et à l'exclusion.

Nous étions l'élite mais aussi les « mauvais Coordinateurs » de ceux qui ne foutent rien, de ceux qui ne sont que des fils à papa, qui vont hériter de leur poste/entreprise dans quinze ans, de ceux qui assistent à tous les évènements mondains, suivant leur parents à la trace en bon petits chien-chiens hypocrites, de ceux qui ne valent pas la peine d'être connus : ce sont les fils des grands politiques/industriels, ils sont aussi pourris qu'eux, de toute façon ils ne sont ici que pour se pavaner et foutre la merde. Nous étions ceux aux gènes modifiés, les non-naturels, les mutants, les produits de la science. Autant dire que ça ressemblait à un discours des Néo-Blue Cosmos. Comme si les autres Coordinateurs de H.H.S n'avaient pas les gènes modifiés et étaient non-naturels, eux aussi ? Mais non, eux ce n'était pas pareil, il ne sont pas l'élite, ils ne sont pas méchants, il travaillent, eux.

On ne nous collait pas d'étiquettes à Héliopolis High School.

On nous les faisait bouffer.


End file.
